


The Way You Make Me Feel

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love and Lust, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance, Seth and Dean make up for their time apart, Smut, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth comes home to find home in Dean.





	The Way You Make Me Feel

Dean stirred as he felt an arm sneaking around his waist and a warm chest pressing against his naked back. He slowly opened his eyes and a soft smile formed on as his lips as he was kissed on his neck.

“You are home.”

Seth hummed softly as he laced his finger’s with Dean’s and licked at Dean’s earlobe. Making his boyfriend shiver slightly in his arms.

“How’s my Baby Boy?” Seth kissed at Dean’s lips as Dean turned his head over to look at him. Dean closed his eyes and let out a soft moan as he enjoyed the feeling of Seth's warm firm embrace pressing against him, making him feel content and warm all over.

“Better now that you are here. Missed you.”

Seth smiled at Dean and sat up a little. He ran his eyes over Dean’s body and chuckled softly as he noticed Dean was wearing nothing but a small underwear that left little to imagination. “I can tell. Looks like you were expecting me.”

Dean laughed out a little. “Like I have to work to seduce you.”

Seth grinned as well as he squeezed the soft flesh of Dean’s ass in his hand. “Correct. But this is a nice sight to come home to. Make me wanna ravish you right now.”

Dean’s eyes shined as he gave Seth a lusty look. “What are you waiting for then?” And it was enough to get Seth into action as he quickly maneuvered Dean on to his back and get rid of the little clothing he was wearing. The feeling of Seth’s clothes brushing against Dean’s naked flesh had Dean moaning out in delight. Seth’s lips were hungry and his hands were rough, just the way Dean liked it.

Dean wrapped his legs around Seth’s strong waist as Seth grind against his crotch, Seth’s hands found their home at Dean’s ass as he took a handful of the naked flesh and squeezed him. Dean’s hardness pressing against his jeans had Seth growling in need. He kissed all over Dean’s chest and stomach before he grabbed Dean’s upper thighs and spread him wide open. Placing open mouthed dirty kisses all over the sensitive flesh of his boyfriend as Dean squirmed under his hands, begging for Seth to hurry up and just fuck him. Seth didn’t take the bait, instead took his time in enjoying Dean’s body and taking pleasure in getting all kind of needy moans out of his lover’s mouth. Nothing made Seth as hard as Dean being a begging squirmy needy little mess for him. Ready to be taken and taken hard. Seth loved driving Dean to the edge and then pulling back. It just made the ultimate experience of fucking Dean all more glorious.

Soon Seth’s tongue had found Dean’s entrance and he was making Dean drip with saliva and wet kisses. Seth’s own hardness pressing against his jeans getting too much for him. It didn’t take too long before he was sinking into the wet welcoming heat of his lover. Both men moaning in pure esctasy. Seth’s lips found Dean’s and he continued making out with him as he thrusted deep inside his ass, hitting his prostrate dead on. Dean’s whole body was flushed pink as he was taken with such intensity.

“Seth..Please…”

“Shhs Baby…Want you to ride me…Wanna see how good you look on my dick. Wanna see you take what’s yours. Come on Baby Boy. Ride me.”

Dean whimpered softly as Seth maneuvered him up in his lap and sat up. Dean sinking deeper onto his dick, both men letting out loud groans. Seth’s hands were placed on Dean’s ass he he guided his lover back and forth, up and down. Seth watched how Dean would lick at his lips desperately and how his eyes would fall close with each stroke. It made him look prettier than ever. Seth couldn’t resist laying back down and bringing Dean with him to kiss him as he took over the pace and just started fucking into him hard and fast. It didn’t take long before he felt Dean spilling his release over his stomach and going limp in Seth’s arms, the clenching of Dean’s asshole only promoting Seth to let go himself as he spilled his seeds deep inside Dean. Marking him as his like always. Dean only laid there and squirmed and let out slutty moans as he was filled up so fully.

“Mmm…Good to be home. Nothing feels as good as you darling.”

Dean kissed Seth as he heard his boyfriend’s affectionate words. Simply melting into the arms of the man who held his heart and soul and kept it content.


End file.
